Standing on My Own
by Bunny Sakuno
Summary: Who knew taking over the ever peaceful Crystal Tokyo would be so challenging? A future fanfic of ChibiUsa taking over as Queen and the glorious adventure of finding true love again that follows. ChibiUsa/Helios.
1. Chapter 1

**Standing on My Own**

A ChibiUsa and Helios Sailor Moon Romance FanFiction Story

Action and Adventure / Drama / Humor  
By: Bunny

Much Thanks goes to Aisuru-chan for being such a great friend and helping me by beta reading and brainstorming.

-  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the extremely talented Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Author's Notes:

4/29/2016: I wrote this story many years ago, but only published it on . Now that it's offline, I'm putting it up here so I have it archived somewhere. From this point everything is how I wrote it way back then. c: ~ Bunny

Original Author's notes:

I'm only going to address this one time, so pay attention.

I would consider myself to be a pretty big fan of Sailor Moon. My constant dedication to the fandom through my websites, and my extensive collection of sailor moon goods are a testament to this fact. I'm not saying I'm the biggest Sailor Moon fan or that I think I'm something special, but I do think that I have proven over the test of time that I am a genuine fan of this wonderful story called sailor moon. That being established I want to state a few things before you read this story. First, while I do like ChibiUsa, she is NOT my favorite character. It's not because she is my favorite character that I have decided to write my first Sailor Moon fanfiction story (possibly only Sailor Moon fanfiction story) about her. For those of you who know me it's pretty obvious who my favorite character is. HOWEVER – second, I think that ChibiUsa has a bad reputation in the fandom and I don't agree with this at all. While it's true in the ANIME she is a bit of a brat in Sailor Moon R, she is still Usagi's daughter and Usagi LOVES her. I don't understand how anyone can claim to love Usagi and hate ChibiUsa, when it's so apparent that Usagi loves her so much. They are much closer than they appear to be most of the time, but a lot of ChibiUsa haters dislike her because they think she's mean to Usagi. Newsflash: ChibiUsa obviously LOVES Usagi back. Third, I decided to write a story about ChibiUsa for a few reasons. One of them is to give a bit of insight into how I see ChibiUsa as a character and how I think she would develop as an adult. Another reason is that ChibiUsa's future has a lot of room to develop and as a writer I enjoy having free reign of what situations I can put my characters into. The final reason is that I don't think ChibiUsa gets enough positive attention in the fandom and I want to recognize her as an important character in Sailor Moon who has much more to offer than the bratty façade that most people place her under. As a side note: I also LOVE the Asteroid Senshi and it was really cool to be able to develop them as ChibiUsa's best friends.

* * *

Chapter One – A Ceremony

* * *

It was a beautiful day, although all days were beautiful then. I was daydreaming in my room while gazing out the window at Crystal Tokyo, and the ocean out beyond the city. Diana had approached me and informed me that my parents were requesting my presence.

Immediately I had rose and made my way to the throne room, where they usually held court that time of day wondering what they could possibly be needing me for, unless of course there was some sort of new enemy. I got a bit excited at the thought of some action. Things had become a bit dull around the palace recently. Ha, if I had only known what they had in store for me, I wouldn't have even shown up.

Entering the spacious room I approached the throne. My parents were sitting in their opulent high backed seats, their guardians flanked on both sides of them. Stifling a moan at the formality that I hated so much, I made a deep curtsey, as was the custom when greeting my parents while court was in session.

"Your majesties." I said as I rose. "You sent for me?" I inquired.

"Princess Serenity," my Mother began as both of my parents stood up from their thrones. "The time has come for us to take our leave from this throne and pass it on to you."

Shocked for a moment, all I could do was blink blankly at them. Then panic-stricken by her words my heart began to beat furiously and I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't in some sort of sick nightmare. 'Me? Take the throne? NOW?' Surely, my parents had gone insane.

Probably noting my distress my Father said in a gentle tone, "I know this may seem a bit sudden to you dear, but your Mother and I have been considering this thoughtfully for a quite a while. We have been caring for this system for a very long time, and you are old enough and mature enough now to take on these responsibilities. We have decided that it is time for you to stand on your own and become Queen."

Finally finding my voice, I protested, "But…what are you going to do?"

"We will be retiring to my home world, the Moon," My Mother replied calmly.

"And the crystal?" I asked in a daze.

"It will be passed to you along with the crown," She answered.

"What about the golden crystal?" I challenged. "I can not care for the both of them, and you know that it is my responsibility to take care of the Silver Imperium Crystal."

My Father smiled and answered, "When the time comes for the golden crystal to be passed on, it will be. Until then, I will continue to care for it. We feel that you will not need its powers, but should you need it then I will come."

"Do you mean when I marry?" I asked.

"Yes," my Mother answered.

"And your court?" I asked, hoping that perhaps they would pity me a bit and leave the other Princess' of the solar system with me.

"We will be leaving with your parents, Princess," The Queen of Venus replied, "Our duties will always be to guard your Mother, just as your guardians will always guard you."

I wanted to pull my hair out and scream. Better yet, I wanted to throw my entire body onto the floor and throw a fit, demanding that they not abandon me. But I was too old for such conduct, and even if I weren't too old, as the Princess, it would have been inappropriate for me to object to taking on the throne. I had been raised to take on these duties since I was very young. I had always known that one day this day would come, I just hadn't planned on it happening so soon.

Resigned to my fate I sighed out, "I understand." I knew that I had no other choice but to do as they said.

"Serenity," My Mother said as she descended the stairs before the throne. "If we do not allow you to do this, you will not be able to become strong. You need your space from us and you need to take on these responsibilities. We hope that one day you will understand." Reaching the floor level I was standing on, she stretched out her arms and placed both hands on my shoulders, pulling our foreheads together.

"From now on, you will be Queen, and the Silver Imperium Crystal will follow the desires of your heart. We believe in you," She murmured to me so softly that only I could hear.

I stopped the tears threatening to drop out of my eyes and whispered back just as softly, "Will I still see you? Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will. You are still our daughter and we love you very much. We will always be with you little bunny," She replied.

I wanted to grab her and hug her, and hold onto her with all my life force never letting her go, but it wasn't to be. She backed away from me at that point, and joined my Father who had since descended the stairs along with their guardians. Giving me an encouraging smile, she turned her head to my Father, and giving each other a nod, they both summoned their scepters.

I widened my eyes at the feelings of déjà vu. I had seen this before, but only once. A long time ago when I was in the past my parents had held a coronation ceremony for my inner guardians. Now, they were holding the ceremony for making me the Queen.

I took in a shaking breath and observed my surroundings. All eight of my Mother's guardians stood behind my parents, in neat rows of two, even the Queen of Pluto had left the time gate to attend. My Father's Generals stood between my Mother's inner guardians with smiles on their faces. Luna, Artemis and Diana stood in their human forms to the right side of me between my Mother's court, and my own which I noticed had filled in behind me in their own royal garb, including the outer guardian's successors. I noted with a bit of satisfaction that it would be their coronation as well.

Taking the few steps separating my Mother and I, I knelt down to the floor on one knee in front of her, just as I had seen Sailor Saturn do in the past when presenting my guardians. Gathering my courage, I raised my face up to her and gave her a smile showing confidence that I did not yet posses.

She smiled her approval at me and in a loud voice said, "Rise up and take your rightful place as heir to the throne of the Crystal Millennium, Queen Serenity."

At her queue, I rose. I noticed that her scepter had vanished and in its place, my Mother held out the fully opened Silver Imperium Crystal to me. It was so beautiful in that state, resembling very much a rose in full bloom and it called out for me. I knew then, that it was time. Without hesitation, I reached out to her and gently took it from her hands, feeling instantly the flow of the familiar power wash over me. It had been years since I had felt it when I used it in the past to save our world from Wiseman, but it was not unfamiliar to me. Just as Sailor Moon had once told me, it was a part of me, it always had been. Feeling a new wave of confidence, I closed my eyes and wielded the Crystal to obey my will. In a bright flash of light, the Crystal became a pink bloom while I created my own scepter, showing that I was indeed, a child of the Moon, and the rightful Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

In recognition of my new status, my Mother's court bowed before my own, and I finally let a tear escape my eyes.

End Chapter One

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you will all enjoy my humble little story. If you got this far, please take a second to leave a review. Even if it's something simple like just to tell me you read the story or that you like it, even little things like knowing there are readers encourage me as an author.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standing on My Own**  
A ChibiUsa and Helios Sailor Moon Romance / Action and Adventure / Drama / Humor FanFiction Story  
By: Bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to the extremely talented Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

Chapter Two – With Friends Like These…

* * *

Ok, so I openly admit it, I was a total brat sometimes to my Mother when she was young. I was. I think a part of me knew it then, I just didn't care. Regardless, I still loved her, and even though she was a younger version of my Mother, I looked up to her. She was my role model. I wanted to be just like her, and have everything she had. One day, I hoped to be just like her.

The sad part is, I still wish I could be just like her. Don't misunderstand me, I don't mean that my Mother is a poor role model. She's the best. The sad part is that, I still don't feel that I measure up to the standards she set as a child of the Moon.

I'm all grown up now. Queen, even. In fact it's been a year since I inherited the throne from my Mother and Father. A year since I became the ruler of this solar system. The time had come much sooner than I ever expected it to. How was I to know? None of the events that had led up to my Mother's inheritance of the throne had occurred. She had not died. I was not married; heck I wasn't even dating. It just didn't make much sense to me why I had to take on the responsibilities they were giving me. I admit, I'm still a bit bitter about it. Why did they have to go and dump the fate of the whole solar system on me so suddenly?

Which brings me back to thinking about how I used to be a brat sometimes to my Mother. It all happened in the past, when she was Sailor Moon, before as well as, during my training as a sailor soldier. Sadly, my bratty behaviour in the past is the only reason I've been able to come up with as to why she would do such a thing to me. However, my Mother was never a malicious person, even when I was bratty, and my reasoning on the matter at hand appears to be lacking. Lacking my Mother's wisdom I suppose. And if I am right, well, no matter how bratty I was to her, I didn't deserve this. Damn her. I'll never be as good as her. I wonder if…she ever felt this way about my Grandmother? Not Ikuko-momma, but my real Grandmother, Queen Serenity, another child of the Moon.

Before they did this to me, things had been going very well. Ceres, Vesta, Juno, Pallas and I had bonded in the same manner that my Mother had with Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. We were capable of protecting the solar system from any threats placed upon it, although they were always rather minor, and my Mother still guarded the Silver Imperium Crystal. I was Sailor Moon though, fully legitimate Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice, and I had the closest of friends to back me up and lend me their powers. In our training in the future, we had acquired skills that my Mother's team had not even mastered. With the help from Mercury we learned how to combine our attacks without the need of me taking in all of their powers, but evenly distributing the strain to use the power while still focusing on one main target. We were very proud of ourselves then, and my parents had openly praised us. I couldn't have been happier. It was not long after that my parents suddenly dumped the whole world into my hands and took off with all their friends to go live on the Moon.

After my coronation ceremony I had met up with them in their private chambers to inquire when they would be leaving, and how long it would be before they came back to visit.

"We are leaving immediately. Living parents of the acting King or Queen must live outside of the palace, it has always been this way Serenity," my Father had informed me.

"I see," I had replied.

"So when will I see you again?" I had asked.

My Mother let out a sigh. "We are not sure sweetheart, but you know you can teleport to the Moon to visit us whenever you want to right?"

"Yes, I know. I am going to miss you both terribly you know," I added.

In a moment they both were hugging me and I grasped at them. It was all so much, so quickly. The power, the responsibility, and I didn't have a husband to support me like my Mother had when she ascended the throne. I felt like a little girl again going into the past trying to find Sailor Moon to save me, but this time, I was Sailor Moon, and I could only save myself.

"Everything's going to be just fine baby. Just you wait and see," my Mother said wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry honey, I promised your Father I wouldn't cry, but I've always been a bit of a cry baby."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I know, Mom." It felt good, picking up the banter we had shared what seemed like eons ago in a different time.

She had smiled at me, that cute infectious smile that had often graced her face in the past and then she had turned away from me, and it had been only a few minutes later that they had left.

"Hey Usagi! Why do you look so glum?" Ceres said as she strolled into my chambers and flopped onto my bed.

I smiled at her and replied, "Oh, I was just thinking about my parents."

"Again?" she questioned. "You sure miss them a lot don't you?" she asked.

"Well, yes. Not only did I not want this responsibility yet, but –"

"We know, we know, we know," Vesta cut me off as she entered the room, "and quite frankly," she continued, "we're sick of hearing about it."

"Seriously Usagi, if it's such a big deal, why don't you just teleport to the Moon and visit them?" asked Juno who had also come in to check up on me.

"What is this? Pick on the Queen day?" I asked them, faking a pout.

Pallas who had also joined us and flopped herself next to Ceres on the bed launched a pillow across the room at my head and said, "oh please. We aren't falling for that act."

Catching the pillow in both hands I laughed. "Maybe you guys are right. Perhaps I should go visit them, check in with them and see how they are doing," I said.

Vesta, who had sat down next to me slapped my knee hard and said, "what a great idea! I'll go with you!"

"Ow!" I said as I grabbed my knee and gave Vesta a scowl clearly showing my disapproval. Noo…I think I'll go alone," I answered.

"No can do," Ceres said as she stood up from the bed and walked across the room to stand in front of me. I noticed immediately she was in what I secretly referred to as "I'm the leader of the Queen's guardians" mode. Crossing her arms she continued, "we are your guardians and you can't go anywhere without at least one of us. If you don't want Vesta to go with you then I can assign someone else," she offered, "but since I will have to stay here and look over things while you are away as your second, Vesta would be the best choice as my second."

"Yes, yes, yes," I said waving my right hand at her in defeat. 'Can't a girl just go away every once in a while without the whole world following her around?' I wondered to myself. All right, so maybe I was more used to it than I acted, but I had once lived in a time and a place where I could go where I wanted and do as I wanted without guardians following me around. Not that I didn't love them, they were my best friends, but it would be nice if I could have a bit more privacy sometimes.

"Goody," Vesta said jumping up from the divan we were sitting on.

"What are you so excited about?" asked Pallas.

"She wants to go see Jedite," Juno said answering for her.

"It's true. He's so dreamy," Vesta said, "and since they all moved to the Moon, I haven't been able to see him!"

I rolled my eyes. "He's taken Vesta, and by a better guardian than you at that!" I teased.

"HEY!" she exclaimed as she turned a full glare on my form. "Nobody asked you for your input on this subject!" she declared.

Feeling incredibly defiant, I gave into the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

Faking shock, she dropped her mouth open and widened her eyes before returning the favor.

"Enough you two," Ceres said. "Get ready and get a move on. My generous offer to handle the planets while you guys frolic on the Moon is quickly expiring."

Without another word, Vesta and I shot out of the room and made our way to the teleportation chamber and got ourselves off of the Earth and off to the Moon.

* * *

End Chapter Two.

A/N: Thanks to every body who read and reviewed chapter one. I really appreciate it. ^_^


End file.
